


Just stick with me

by Juverworld



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, American Dream - Freeform, Angst, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Journey, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Meeting the Parents, Pretend to be dating, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, World Travel, but enjoyable!, drunken decisions, dumb, falling in love somewhere in between, kind of, kind of fake honeymoon tbh, loads of fluff in general, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juverworld/pseuds/Juverworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You gotta just stick with me and it'll be alright." said Niall, and this is pretty much what Zayn did.<br/>Or the AU where Zayn meets Niall in some club in Los Angeles and they're drunk enough to get married because it seems like fun and then they kinda decide that travelling together enjoying their "honey moon" pretending it's all real might be a good idea (before the planned divorce obviously).</p>
<p>THIS STORY IS YET TO BE EDITED (sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Los Angeles, United States

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! So.. this is it. Complete fiction, bc I've no idea about any of this stuff, AND i know this is not really how it'd work in real life, but I just wanted this kind of story, so i wrote it as if it was possible, which it's obviously not (in some parts, not that there are any kind of faeries or other weird non-existent shit in there, lol)
> 
> THIS IS THE VERY FIRST STORY I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN ENGLISH, SO PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME. (I'm gonna edit it all at some point because I know especially these first chapters were written very long time ago, when my language skills were yet to be perfected, and they're kind of awful, but I'm out of the country for the time being and therefore cannot foretell when will be the time for that).

They met in Los Angeles simply like that:

"How ya doin' mate?" came along with a pat on his shoulder and Zayn snapped up his head in the words' direction, to see whoever and whatever wanted from him. He was in some club in Los Angeles and he had no idea what was he even doing there with no one around to talk to. Not that he wanted anyone's company, because he was perfectly fine just on his own, and if he´d only wanted he would have found someone interesting in less than a minute, thank you very much. So he surely didn't want random guys to pat him on the shoulders and grin dumbly. But there was that blonde boy standing in front of him now and he was precisely the one patting him on the shoulders and grinning like an idiot.

"You're drunk." Zayn said bluntly, not moving from the bar. He kind of expected the guy to go away, but wanted him to stay at the same time without an actual reason.

"I'm never drunk" slurred words escaped the blonde's mounth and Zayn smirked in spite of himself.

"Of course you're not." He commented shaking his head in disbelief. "So you came here, for...?"

"Oh, ya, jus' thought you looked kinda outta place, ya know? Firgured I might keep ya entertined maybe. So, need a company?" Dark haired boy glared at him in astonishment for a while.

"Don't you have some friends to look after?" He managed to say finally. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"Did I say you're not?" The guy frowned in consternation. "So wat ya doin' ere, again? Think ya didn' tell me yet." Zayn shook his head laughing. Who even was that fellow, standing there and staring at him with a grin plastered to his dumb face.

"What do you wanna hear?" he asked, but the blonde only shrugged, leaning against the bar. "I was studying in London, but dropped out when I figured I've spared enough money to make a living for long enough, so I thought about some traveling around the world or so and just came here is what I've done. Not much to say. You?" He answered anyway much to his own surprise.

"Funny, cuz it's wat I was gunna say." The boy laughed before adding "No, not really. I wasn't studyin', was just workin', didn't really know wat to do wit me life, ya know?" Came out in a thick accent only worse because of the alcohol he must have drunk before. "And thing is 'm not from England 'course!" He added loudly. "Ireland is where I'm from!"

"I figured that one, really." Zayn grinned smugly. "You wouldn't fool me even if you tried."

"Well, what can we do about it." the blonde answered in a perfect american accent smugly, leaving dark haired guy in complete shock but then added hastily "I'm Niall by the way! I think I didn' mention" He slapped his forehead disbelievingly.

"Zayn."

"Zayn! Great name, mate, we should have a round togetha" He said immidietly and yelled at the bartender to give them some shots.

"I think you've already had enough..." Zayn shook his head seeing Niall draining his glass in one go.

"S'never enough mate" Niall smiled widely. He waited then until Zayn emptied his own drink. "Wanna dance?"

"Nah, I don't dance." Zayn answered, but the blonde ignored his words completely and took his hand pulling him onto the dance floor.

"C'mon, you gotta just stick with me and it'll be alright." Zayn didn't really know why he agreed to that, but somehow they ended up dancing like there was no tomorrow grinding against each other and singing loudly every song, because why not. He wasn't even that drunk, but that blonde idiot beside him just had that influence on him and it was so easy to relax and do just whatever around that beaming guy. And then they were talking endlessly and drinking some more, and dancing some more, hands all around their bodies untill they were completely exhausted and drunk and not really knowing what's happening around them. He wasn't sure how did that happen, but in less than a few hours he considered this the best night of his life.

_'It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey babe, I think I wanna marry you'_  was now coming from the speakers and it was then that Niall reached for his hand suddenly, beaming excitedly like he's just had the best idea in the whole world. And somehow it wasn't even that unexpected since that was probably what he was thinking anyway. "Zayn, Zayn, I think we forgot somethin' real important! Look, we're so close to Nevada county!" He blurted out trying to catch the other guy's attention.

"What's that, Ni?" Zayn cocked his head to the side in curiosity "You wanna see the Virginia City, or what?" he laughed slightly at the thought.

"Zayn, I'm serious!" Horan looked only more determinated now, not letting go of his hand and holding onto it tightly. "We should go up there and do what we should've done at the begginin'."

"But what, Niall?" Dark skinned boy frowned in counfusion.

"Get married obviously! Look, we shoulda go to Vegas!"

"As if, Las Vegas?" Zayn blurted numbly.

"Nah, the other one, mate." Niall deadpanned. "'Course the Las Vegas! We shoulda get married jus' like in the song, ya know, they're playing it now _'If you wake up and you wanna break up that's cool'_ " he sang along with the music. "It's gunna by great, I'm telin' ya mate, let's do that! We've been singin' it like three times tonight already, think we shoulda done it jus' right at the beggin', but we still have some time left, let's go!" he was babbling excitedly. And Zayn would have said no obviously, if it wasn't for the alcohol running through his veins, but somehow it seemed he was drunk enough to find the idea both amusing and exciting just like the blonde guy did and much to his surprise not even a minute later they were making their way to the exit, calling a cab and talking about the wedding rings they should get on their way.

"Wait, wait, Niall -" Zayn stopped them out of the sudden, dread in his eyes. "We're gettin' married." he said.

"Yeah, we do..." Niall confirmed cautiously.

"Yeah, we do." He reapeated deadpan.

"What's wrong mate? It's gonna be fun!"

"But we haven't even kissed before!" Zayn excaimed in realisation.

"Oh, ya, we didn't.." Niall frowned in confusion. "But we can make up for it now!" He proposed cheerfully grabbing his hands in excitement. And that was pretty much it, they just leaned in, drunk enough to not care about anything else and shared a long, sloppy, mounth opened kiss. And somehow it still felt like the best kiss in their entire lives.

"I think I might get used to it." Zayn smirked cupping the other boy's jaw with his hands, but Niall was too busy with marking his neck now to even respond to that. "We should be going if we wanna get to Vegas before morning." He added reluctantly after awhile, not really wanting to leave just yet, feeling lightheaded from the pleasure of Niall's tongue on his sensitive skin.

"It's like four hours from here by car" Niall was thinking out loud. "I don't think we could get a plane this late."

"We can't be driving, Ni, we're not exactly sober." Zayn reminded him carefully.

"Maybe we could have a chauffeur?" The blonde guy wondered.

"It'd be hard at around 2 in the morning... but, like, do we have to go to Vegas to get married?" he asked suddenly.

"Zayn, are you outta your mind?! Are you crazy?! What's the point in gettin' married outta Vegas!" exclaimed Niall appalled.

"But, like, we could go to Vegas after? I mean, c'mon it's just a place, we won't make it to Vegas 'till tomorro anyway" he explained. Niall hesitated for a second and sighed giving in finally.

"Okay, okay. Let's find the registry office. Oh, and rings, don't forget 'bout the rings!" They got into the cab, asking driver about some jeweler opened this late (or maybe this early, can't really tell), and then about the office. He gave them an incredulous look, but drove them to the place, waiting until they got back to the car with two similar golden rings on their hands. Maybe they should wait with wearing them to the ceremony, but you couldn't explain that to such drunk people even if you tried. Besides, their happy, smiley faces were enough for the driver to give in and drive them back to the hotel (It turned out they were staying at the same one, the nearest to the club they've met in), telling them the office would be open from six a.m. "Huge thanks t'you mate, we wouldn't have made it on time wit'out ya" cheered Niall getting out of the cab. The driver laughed at the words, knowing perfectly they weren't in a rush, because, really, where could you be possibly going to at three in the morning?

"What now?" wondered Zayn when they got to the hotel. "We should get dressed and all probably." He suggested.

"We've got plenty of time, mate, come t'mine, I've got some vodka." They sat on the floor in Niall's room, drinking straight from the bottle, talking and laughing, but they forgot about vodka as soon as their lips met again and then they were only kissing drunkenly and touching everywhere possible and somehow they even made it to the bed, but before something really serious could happen it was already bright outside.

"We should be goin' mate" Zayn whined from under Niall's fit body. His hands were drawing hungirly undefined shapes on blonde's torso, reluctant in letting him go.

"Ya, should get proper dressed an'all. C'mon." Niall agreed pecking his lips one last time and getting up, looking for some appropriate clothes.

"'m exhausted, maybe we could have a nap before" yelped Zayn, but the glare Niall shoot him made him get up immediately and go to his room in search of his own dress shirt and black trousers.

* * *

"I, Niall James Horan, take you, Zayn Javaad Malik...

"I, Zayn Javaad Malik, take you, Niall James Horan...

to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the husband."

And so they did. It was long and soft and kind of perfect, as if they forgot where they were (they did), until the official cleared his throat loudly and they blushed furiously before heading out of the office. And they would probably end up having sex because it was the only thing on their minds now and they couldn't even take their hands off of each other, but they were just too exhausted, falling asleep right after making it to the bed.

* * *

Zayn woke up to a massive headache and too much light in the room. He felt like complete shit and didn't want to move from bed ever again. It was warm and nice under the duvets and the body beside him was so soft and nicely pressed to his own and - wait, what body? He growled quietly and managed to open his eyes to see how bad it was. It was really bad, judging by the wide opened incredibly blue eyes staring at him from the blonde head lying in the crook of his neck, but no matter how terrible it would be, it still couldn't be worse than his hangover, so he just turned his back to the very person, ignoring the nice and warm hand holding onto his waist and deciding whatever must be done can wait. Unless it couldn't appearently.

"You woke up! Finally! Get up, get up, we gotta get your stuff from your room!" Niall excalimed poking him on the ribcage and it made him snap up immiedietly to the sitting position, which almost ended up with puke, but fortunatelly he kept that under control.

"What the hell" He yelled in shock, holding onto his head to stop the dizinness. "What are you even do -" he started, looking at the blonde guy sitting beside him on the bed, but he cut himself off seeing it was most definietely not his room. "Where the fuck I am?"

"You're hangover." Blurted Niall dumbly, but grinned anyway. "You stayed at mine's after... you just stayed." he ended hesitantly but then just continoued in his usual cheerful tone. "But we gotta get up already, we have to go get your stuff here." Too cheerful for that early hours.

"What time is it?"

"It's around three p.m., c'mon, c'mon, I'm starving!"

"Why the hell - no, like, did we - We didn't right... Or did we -?" Zayn slurred confused refusing to stand up.

"Had sex? No." Niall answered unsteadily and something in his tone made dark haired boy wondering what did actually happen. He raised an eyebrow expectanly. "We - we kind of, maybe, got married?" Niall blurted out hurriedly.

"We what?!" Zayn yelped loudly, but regretted it the following second feeling his head pounding unmercifully. He took a look on his hand spotting there a golden ring and shoot Niall a glare in complete horror. He was wrong before - this definitely _was_ worse than his hangover.

"Calm down, calm down, it's not the end of the world" tried Niall rather unsteadily.

"Niall, the fuck, it IS the end of the world, for fuck's sake, we're just over 20 or so and we're already married! MARRIED, do you fuckin' realise that one, you fuckin' moron!?" He yelled not caring about his headache anymore. Niall widened his eyes in shock, staring at him astonished.

"If you say it like that..." He shrugged helplessly. "Well, we can at least enjoy our honeymoon then, since we're already travelling together."

"What? We don't -" Zayn frowned surprised.

"'Course we do, idiot! Don't you remember that one too? You told me you´ve always dreamed about travelling and you agreed to go with me" Niall grinned smugly.

"How's that -" Zayn started unsteadily after a moment of silence. "How's that you were completely drunk long before we got to even meet and you're not even slightly hangover and remember all that shit I don't even remember telling you. This is just unfair."

"I told you I'm never drunk" Niall responded teasingly and grinned widely.

"You obviously were drunk as fuck, Niall." he exclaimed disbelievingly. "I might not remeber half of the night, but that one is not something you can fool me about. Besides, we must have been literally pissed if we were such morons to got married, so" He narrowed his eyes expectantly.

"Well, mate, I'd say it was just you who was drunk as fuck judging by today's hangover." He stuck out his tonuge like a kid whom Zayn was pretty sure he still was. "I don't do hangovers, Malik, I'm Irish." He laughed then and added "It seems I'm just really never drunk enough." He ended jumping out of the bed on the floor. "Now, move your pretty ass up and we're heading outta here, getting some food and then we'll get your stuff here."

"Who said I'm agreeing to this shit plan of yours again?" Zayn asked incredulously, getting up from the bed and reaching for his clothes. He put his black pants on, and then picked his shirt from the floor and made his way to the bathroom, leaving doors wide opened.

"You, obviously." Niall responded cheerfully not bothered in the slightest. "Just hurry up a bit, please, unless you want me to starve myself to death." He added after his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Pathetic." Teased Zayn walking out of the bathroom but with small smile forming on his lips. "Okay. Let's go. Let's do it." He said in spite of himself, not really knowing why would he agree to something that crazy, but still, he might kind of liked this guy already and they could get a divorce after that 'honeymoon' of theirs anyway, so.. Besides, travelling together sounded much more fun than travelling just on his own, so why not?

* * *

They didn't get to Vegas the following day, like they had promised each other, but decided to spend a week in Los Angeles before leaving. Finally though they made it to Vegas becuase even though the unfamous marriage wasn't really the thing they planned (at least not consciously), it was quite funny to pretend a real couple and go to this well known place just because they could and do this "for real" this time. (Not for real obviously). They already were married and they couldn't un-marry themselves anyway (not without a real divorce, which could wait until they decide they have had enough fun and it's time to part their ways), so pretending to get married while sober couldn't really cause any more damage now.

"I think we forgot about quite important thing, Zee." said Niall while eating lunch in the nice and not too big restaurant. They left their stuff at the hotel ("Room for a couple m'lady, freshly married, just look at this lovely husband of mine!") and went to the nearest place with food because Niall was starving (not that much of a surprise anymore) and Zayn didn't care.

"Oh no, it reminds me of the last time you said something like that, Ni... it didn´t end too well." Zayn shook his head with a light chuckle.

"Well, yeah, it's pretty connected actually" Niall grinned widely. "I mean, look, since we're already here and all, we should be doing everything properly this time, and we forgot about the proposal!" he expained. "Take off your wedding ring" he commanded then.

"What?" Zayn asked not keeping up with Niall's talking.

"C'mon, take your wedding ring off, hurry up!" he heard again, seeing Niall taking off his own ring as well, so he did just that, perfectly in time before Niall got up from his chair, reaching his hand to the pocket of his jeans and pulling out a thick silver ring instead, bending on one knee in front of him. "Zayn Javaad Malik, you're the love of my life, you're the sun and my whole world and I will love you 'till the end of my days, will you marry me, Zee?" he asked loudly and all at once everyone was watching them, cheering, bursting in tears and that kind of stuff. Suddenly Zayn was at a loss for words, his mind completely blank and eyes wide.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed quietly but Niall wasn't about to get up from his knees, so he cleared his throat, not wanting to cause any drama and to disappoint the people around and said louder. "I don't know what to say, I didn't expect it, but you know, Ni, how much I love you (that one sounded quite convincing... like cutting your head off or something going that way actually, but he destroyed all the effect by a light laugh escaping his mounth uncontrollably) and I wish nothing more than to be your husband. It's a huge yes." He ended, spreading a wide grin on his face.

The whole restaurant exploaded with applause, Niall slipped the ring on his finger and then stood up immediately and pulled Zayn up so they were facing each other, barely having any space between them. They could hear some 'kiss, kiss!' insisting and it wasn't a big surprise to Zayn anymore when Niall leaned in pressing his soft pink lips to his own. And he wanted to be grossed out and angry, but the truth was he might have thought about it since he met this guy in that club back in Los Angeles, like, all the time, because he was fucking beautiful, this boy, so instead of pushing him away, he pulled him even closer, opening his mounth and deepening the kiss, like there were only the two of them, not the whole restaurant watching, because why not. It was suppossed to be fun, so he could at least enjoy himself that short time, before a divorce they would have later.

"Oh, we're bit horny, aren't we" Niall whispered licking his earlobe feeling the hardness of his cock in front of his own.

"Fuck you" Zayn mumbled in response pulling slightly away.

"No need to be embarrassed, babe." Blonde guy laughed, but let go of him and sat back on his chair. Not a minute later a waitress was coming along, serving them some delicious cake on the house, congratulating them the engagement and going on and on about how cute and lovely it was and how happy she was for them. Niall only smirked from above the table and Zayn blushed like a child, but you could tell how much it affected the other lad from the way he was looking at him as if Zayn really was his private sunshine.

After the lunch they went sightseeing, bought a map of the city and some ice cream (how's that every single time Niall managed to pay the bill, just because he wanted?!) and visited really great amont of landmarks before returning to the hotel. They decided to organise that "real wedding" of theirs the following day, because they were too exhausted to do it after their trip. Their room was quite big, with a king sized bed and a private bathroom inside. There was a bedside table beside the bed and a really big window in front of the door. Their bags were lying in the corner, because there was no point in unpacking everything to the big wordrobe on the left if they were only staying there for a few days (okay, they were just too lazy to do it).

"I'm knackered." grumbled Niall jumping on the bed and burying his face in pillows. He kicked off his shoes and took most of the place on bed spreading his hands and legs like he owned it. Zayn looked at him with fondness in his eyes, feeling the urge to just snuggle up to the side of this sunny boy and not move from there for the rest of his life. Kind of. This thought terryfied him for a second but he explained himself hastily that of course he could snuggle with Niall, because well, they were married (for now), and if Niall wouldn't facy him at least a tiny bit, he probably woudn't have ever kissed him and all that kinda stuff, so they could use their status having some wonderful time together, right? And so he took off his shoes and then his shirt, because it was rather hot around and lied himself on the other side of bed, moving closer to the blonde guy, poking him on the ribcage and slipping his hand under his stomach.

"It was a great day, thanks, Ni" he said. "But actually, it could be even better, why don't we -" he stopped shooting a glance on the other lad's face.

"You wanna cuddle?" asked Niall with a shrug of his shoulders, and pulled him in close burrying his face in the crook of his neck. "I don't see a single reason not to." He whispered and kissed the soft skin under his ear. Zayn tensed up at that for a second, but then just let himself melt under the pleasant touch and embraced the warm body with his arms. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, before Niall pulled himself away, getting up and going to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower and stuff" he said and disappeared without a second glance. And it's not that Zayn cared or anything, but suddenly it was so cold around, that he had to slip under the duvets to keep himself warm. He didn't really know why would he bother with that guy, but somehow he kind of did.

Niall went out of the bathroom in nothing more than a towel around his waist. His hair was damp from the shower and his torso wet with drops of water. He looked so innocent but hot at the same and Zayn felt the urge to lick that water off of his body, because all at once his throat was dry and his body on fire.

"You better put some clothes on really fast" he whined covering his eyes with his hands and blushing furiously.

"You like it" was Niall's only reply followed by a joyful chuckle and right after he was standing in front of the other guy, leaning in and kissing him on the tip of his nose. "Go shower, babe, and we can think about it later."

They didn't. They didn't because when Zayn got back from the shower Niall was already fast asleep all snuggled up in duvets, looking cute, warm and just adorable and Zayn didn't have the heart to wake him up, knowing how exhausted the other lad was. Besides, he already had a great wank under the water, because he felt too embarrassed to talk to Niall with a tent in his pants, so he just decided to deal with it himself since he doubted Niall would really help him with it if he asked. Although why did Niall not put any clothes on before he went to sleep remained to him a wonder. And if he stared at his naked body way too long for someone who´s already given up shagging the poor guy, well, no one had to know.

* * *

Morning greeted him with the sun glowing out of the window and Niall curled up beside him, his arm flipped causally around his waist and his face buried in his chest. And for a second Zayn started to panic, because it was supposed to be fake, pretended relationship just for the 'honeymoon' as long as it lasted, but it seemed so much more real to him now as he looked on this beautiful and carefree boy snuggling to him in his sleep. He sighed quietly but let himself enjoy the moment rubbing Niall's back in a soothing manner. "Don't stop." He felt more than heard the blonde saying and laughed slightly at the murmur of satifaction following the words.

"We should be getting up soon." replied Zayn much to his own surprise, because, hell, everyone knew he wasn't a morning person, not at all.

"Nah, we definietely shouldn't" Niall mumbled brushing his exposed skin while talking. And Zayn was already opening his mounth to say something back, but somehow the other lad was faster saying "No, shut up and go back t'sleep."

They ended up getting out of the bed around 1 p.m. and calling to the nearest pizzeria so they would get their pizza immediately after coming in. They put some clothes on, brushed their teeth and made their way to the restaurant, wishing no more than to eat something already. After eating half of the meal they finally started with some small talk, but gave up on it almost the second they started because there were more important things to talk about.

"Okay, yeah, let's think about this whole 'wedding' preparations. How are we even gonna do that actually? You know, since we already are married and all?" asked Zayn raising one eyebrow expectantly.

"Money, babe, money." Niall replied with a huge grin on his face. "We just gotta find a guy who'll play the priest, rent a massive local, find stranges who wanna go to a party, provide some food and all and maybe find some bridesmaids and pay someone to be our best man, ya know." He said smugly. "Ah, and all that shit like flowers and stuff, someone gotta take care of that too." he added.

"Money you say" Zayn sighed. "Do you know how much money it'll take?" he asked incredulously. "It's a fortune, is it even worth it?"

"Actually" Niall started "you don't have to pay for it, you know, I can-"

"What!" Dark haired boy stopped him halfway through.

"You wish! I'm not letting you pay for everything, it's a fucking fortune I said, you can't be serious!" he yelled in shock.

"Uh- see, the thing is I probably didn't mention that one, but, like, my parents, like, well, um, we're kinda rich, okay? Well, not 'kind of', actually by 'kind of' I meant we're like insanely plenteous.. or something, but, like, I just didn't want you to think I'm some posh dork or whatever so I skipped that part, you know." he stammered looking everywhere but on Zayn.

"Insanely plenteous" Zayn repeated dumbly before bursting into laughing. "I'm - i'm sorry" he gasped "It's just - you sound - shit - I mean, why'd you think I'd treat you any different knowing you've got money?" he asked finally.

"Dunno, maybe because usually everyone does so" Niall replied with a shrug. "I didn't accuse you of anything, I just didn't mention it used to not talking about that because people don't react exactly the way I'd like them to. I mean - I'd like them to not react at all to be precised." He ended, and Zayn felt himself melting in front of this wonderful and lovely boy, who seemed so innocent and vulnerable at the moment. "Anyway, so since that's out finally, I assume you lemme pay for our wedding, won't ya" Niall spoke up again, this time way more cheerfully and grinned at him from above the table.

"I guess so" Zayn shrugged with a small smile on his lips and then added suddenly "oh, but there's that thing.. you know, I thought maybe - I know it's kinda weird actually, but, like, I'd like me family to be here while, you know" he stuttered. "Like, I know it's all fake and going to hell after our honeymoon, but - how'd we explain our families being a divorcee if they didn't even know about the marriage? So maybe it'd be better if they were at our wedding and we could have this divorce some time later..." he asked shyly.

"That's actually a great idea! We can do that!" Niall grinned widely. "Thing is it's kinda weird to just tell them we're getting married if they didn't even see one another, ya know, that'd be a problem." He frowned for a second. "No, not really." he corrected himself before Zayn could even reply anything. "Normaly people prepere their wedding quite a long time, so we could outsource someone prepering all the stuff and go visit our families meanwhile, so they'd know it's a 'real relationship', like, we'd say we've been dating for quite some time now, so they wouldn't think we just got together, but, like, we just held it back from them, not being sure if it's gonna last or if they'd approve or whatever, and then we could wait a bit and say that actually it's been a long time and we're engaged and wanted to tell'em cause we're getting married and all maybe?"

"Yeah, could make it" Zayn nodded, taking his last slice of pizza. "Where we going first?"

"Dunno, my parents may not take it that easy.. we'll see, I'm not sure about them, but my place okay with you?" dark haired boy nodded again, chewing his food slowly. "Good. We can go look for some bridal salon or something after we're finished with this and then we'll book a flight."


	2. Mullingar, Ireland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy, so this is the second chapter and I really hope you enjoy it! Any feedback would be great of course and thank you for reading this, love ya! x

"We should probably make up some story to tell our parents or whatever, because, honestly, there's no chance we'll tell'em we've been dating for like two years or so and they won't ask questions. Especially about how we've met, which we can't tell'em as well. That'd be quite inappropriate to say for a wonderful love story I guess." Niall spoke up as they were sitting in the plane.

"Ya, that would be the right thing to do." replied Zayn with a nod. "But - Niall, I believe we do have a problem now. How do we explain to them our relationship if we've been living in two different countries all that time! Maybe I'm not living with my parents for like two and a half year now, but I was studyin' all that time before the travel, and sure it wasn't in Ireland." he exclaimed, but Niall looked not bothered in the slightest.

"As always" the blonde guy started to respond with a shrug of his shoulders "there's the part of me life you didn't know." he said. "You've been studying in London, am I correct?"

"I did." Zayn looked more confused by the second.

"And so did I." admitted Niall. "I didn't study, but I lived in London, like, past three or four years." he corrected. "It's just.. my parents got me a flat in London for my 18th birthday, because we've decided that it'd be good for me to have a normal job, learn some responsibility and just live on my own, so I could have a normal live, not that fancy and all, ya know? So before I decided on this travel I was all that time in the same city as you were, so we can come up with some story about that now, can't we?" he grinned at Zayn sheepishly.

"Oh. Now I'm curious how would it be if we'd really met back in London. Funny we lived in the same city for like over three years and had no idea about one another, and suddenly it took us only to leave for an adventure where we had literally all the places in the whole world to pick and here we are, meeting in Los Angeles in some club." Zayn replied with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, kinda unexpected, really." said Niall looking away. "Anyway, the story!" he reminded. "So, I think we could say somethin' like.. I met you in that store you were workin' in and had a massive crush on you, but maybe were to shy to actually ask you out, but then we met again in some club (which would be at least half true) and since I've had a few drinks before, I chatted you up or somethin'?"

"Ya, that might work actually. And it's not too made up to believe it. Though I'm wondering what about our friends? Sure if we're gonna tell our parents, they will find out finally, and what then.. Besides we should probably tell'em anyway, because other way our parents would get suspicious and all." he muttered making a face. "Actually... I haven't quite come out to me friends to be honest, so they might buy it as.. dunno, I'd tell'em I just wasn't ready before and now since I'm gettin' married I'm pretty sure it's about the time we talk about it." he shrugged. "But what about you? I'm sure you did tell everyone, because you seem to be the kind of a guy who doesn't really mind his sexaulity and whoever whatever thinks 'bout it." he quirked his eyebrow.

"Ya, i did, but, like, it won't be a problem to be honest." Niall said confidently. "I wasn't datin' anyone all that time, but, like, there was some guy and I kinda had the biggest crush ever on him. But I never told them who it was. I was always sayin' there was somebody, but never admitted anythin', because they'd make fun of me or whatever, because I never managed to say a word to him, and sure they'd make me, and I'd make a fool of myself so." he sighed. "So we can tell'em it was you, and we were datin' all that time, but I was too shy about it (and they will believe it, because I really can be that kinda type when it comes to my crushes)." he ended with a helpless shrug.

"Why haven't you talked to that guy? You don't seem bashful at all!" Zayn said surprised.

"He didn't even know about my existence, I'm sure he would never in a milion years recognize me if we met now, so... He was just so gorgeous, you wouldn't believe, just intimidating, I could stare at him for hours, being creepy as hell, but he wouldn't even notice. Never looked my way actually."

"You never know." said Zayn comfortingly. "Maybe he would recognize you and maybe if you did say somethin' back then, when you had a chance, maybe you'd be in a happy relationship now." he added, but somehow it felt wrong on his tongue.

"He wouldn't, I'm tellin' ya and really, you can trust me with that one. And I am happy now, so it doesn' matter anymore, does it."

"Are you?" Zayn looked at him once again surprised and a bit doubtfully.

"I am in a matter of fact." confirmed Niall frimly. "Now, we're about to land in a few mintues so if you could take our luggage from the cabinet above." he changed the subject easily and Zayn didn't prostest knowing it's the end of that conversation.

They took a cab from the airport heading to the Horan's mansion and not long after they were already standing in front of the biggest villa Zayn has ever seen in his entire life with their luggage in their hands. "Insanely plenteous, huh" whispered Zayn overwhelmed. "You didn't lie with that one." he said taking a step back.

"It's okay, Zee, c'mon, they're waitin' for us" Niall patted him on the shoulder and started making his way to the door, but stopped himself halfway through. "Oh!" he then remembered. "You do realize we gotta act as coupley as possible, right?" he asked. "Not jus' like we did bein' on our own, but like a real couple, ya know, kisses, holdin' hands an' all that shit, okay?"

"Uh - ya, ya, it's fine." replied Zayn unsteadily, but followed Niall to the door convincing himself it was perfectly alright. Because, really, Niall didn't have to know how much he was attracted to him by now, and how terryfied he was of falling in love with that silly man.

Niall bursted into the house without so much as knocking and pulled Zayn inside yelling loudly "Heya everyone, come greet us maybe, will ya?" He put their cases in the hall and took Zayn's jacket to hang it somewhere. By the time they took of their shoes there was Niall's family coming to the hall and greeting them cheerfully. At first Zayn felt really awkward and out of place, but it only took Niall's mum to pull him in for a hug and say she's really glad to meet him and his father to shake his hand before he was completely comfortable in there.

"Come on, Niall, show your boyfriend around and take him to the dinning room after. Don't worry about the cases, some maid surely will take care of your lagguge and carry it upstairs. I'm going back to the kitchen, we will have dinner in 15 minutes, alright, love?" Maura said and made her way to the said room. Chris disappeared somewhere as well and then they were left just on their own again.

"Okay, it's alright, Zee, they're fine, we're fine." assured him Niall seeing Zayn's confused expression. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked then, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. Zayn's heart skipped a beat at that, but he managed to reply finally.

"Um - a maid? You've got maids?" he raised his eyebrows incredulously, but Niall laughed at that smacking his forehead in amusement and disbelief.

"Is it about that?" he asked still laughing. "I thought ya wanna chicken out or somethin', scared of me parents an'all. Wait till ya meet me brotha by the way, he's cool, ya'll see." he said and pulled him upstairs. "C'mon I'll show ya me bedroom." Niall's room turned out to be the biggest room Zayn has ever seen. There was a king sized bed and panoramic windows, a big black piano on the right, bookshelves reaching the ceiling, bedside tables on the both sides of bed, guitar, a really really big wordrobe some other shelves and cupboards with his stuff as well as a big desk with a laptop on it and stereo system.

"Oh" was the only word that came out of Zayn's mounth as he walked into the room. His eyes widened at the picture in front of him and he was just standing there, not really knowing if he should move deeper inside or maybe back out the faster the better.

"Relax, Zee, it's nothin' really" said Niall dragging him to the bed and pushing onto it. "I'm sure we should have some practice befeore comin' downstairs, whachya think 'bout it? You seem t' be way too tense fer me taste." he added, bending down and kissing him delicately on his lips. He then took of his shirt and placed himself on top of Zayn, moving closer to him and sitting astride on his hips.

"What you doin'?" stuttered Zayn with wide eyes and lips parted.

"Makin' ya comfortable." replied blonde with a grin plastered to his face.

"I- I don't think it's workin'."

"Yeah, well, we gotta work on it for a while, ya know, but, like, I don' wanna make ya jump up in shock each time I will kiss ya, so better prepare ya fer bein' coupley as hell, and that can we make only behavin' coupley all the time, not only in my parents presence, especially since it's gonna last and we gotta convince our friends and yer parents as well so" reasoned Niall, leaning in for another kiss, this time longer. Finally Zayn relaxed enough and started to respond to the kiss, and it wasn't long before they started to properly make out like every couple do, hands everywhere, hips moving together and quiet moans escaping their mouths.

"We - we shouldn't - Niall" mouthed Zayn reluctanlty (He didn't really want to stop him after all, it was way too pleasant). "Ni - Niall, we're gonna have dinner with your parents" he tried again and as if on cue there was Niall's mum calling them to the dinning room.

"Wait a second." Stopped him Niall, holding onto his shoulders. He moved his lips to Zayn's neck and started to kiss hungrily the exposed skin just above his collarbones. Not long after there was a quite big hickey there and that was enough for him to leave the poor and breathless boy alone. "Okay, so now we can get somethin' t' eat finally, c'mon, I'm starvin'." he said pulling his shirt on again, but waited for the other guy to stand up so he could take his hand and go downstairs with their fingers interwined.

The dinner was delicious and it went really nice, much to Zayn's surprise. Though finally the time for the uncomfortable questions came and it was just right after Greg, Niall's brother enterted the dinning room, kicking his shoes off and jumping into the seat beside the table.

"Heya, lads, I see how it is, little Nialler brought his pretty boyfriend over here, huh? Finally I'm gettin' to know this 'cutie' of yours!" he blurted out grinning literally like a frog (not that he was any similar to it, but there was that shit eating grin on his face that looked as if it could split his face in halves) and patting his brother on the shoulder. "So -" he then started with more important stuff "how long were you hidin' it exactly?"

"Uh -" Zayn muttered rather uncomfortably shifting on his seat a little. Niall took his hand supportingly and gave him a sweet little smile of his, that the other lad didn't even know he'd be able to pull on his always excited and grinning widely face.

"About two an' a half a year I guess" the blonde answered sqeezing his hand reassuringly. "We - like - ya know how it was wit me and Ashton, right? We were togetha, like what, almost two years? An' it still turned out he was a prick and only wanted me money, remember? So I jus' figured I can't afford that anymore, an', like, didn't want to disappoint ya an'all, so I just.. kept Zayn jus' fer meself, yeah?" he shrugged helplessly. "I mean, obviously, ya never know, but Zayn and I met in London in that tiny music store of his, nothin' really fancy, and he thought all that time I was kinda a poor kid, ya know? Maybe not that poor, but more like jus' a student or summat, so when we started this whole datin', he had no idea I was that.. rich." he added.

"Like it mattered, Ni." said Zayn softly, looking at him fondly, because really, how was he supposed to not like this guy, when all his words and appearence and just everything he was, was being adorable and so vulnerable, like it wasn't that Niall he had met in the club back in Los Angeles, but someone else, someone who needed to be protected by him, hugged and kissed on his forehead, and Zayn was more than willing to do just that. So he kind of did. He leaned forward to him and kissed him on his temple, whispering softly "I would never, you know that Ni, right?" feeling the need to the him that this wasn't something he would do to anyone and esspecially to him.

"I know" replied Niall quietly, and kissed him right back on his cheek.

"Ew, gross." Greg said but the grin still plastered to his face gave him away.

"Greg, behave yourself. Anyway, I'm really happy for you two, but you've said there was something really important about you and Zayn over the phone and I'm rather curious what it was about actually." cut in his mother.

"Um, ya - we, like -" Niall for the first time in that conversation looked really hesitantly and it was the time Zayn felt the need to save him from saying it himself, because he perfectly knew what it was about.

"The real reason we're having this conversation now it's more official actually." he interjected hurriedly. "We might kind of got engaged?"

"What" Niall's stepfather blurted dumbfounded. "Did you just say -"

"Yes, he did, dad." replied Niall with a sigh. "It jus' kinda happened, ya know? One moment I jus' realised he really is the love of me life and there won't be anyone better, like, ever, in a milion years, an' I jus' want to spend the rest of me life with him and the second thing I knew, was he said yes." Zayn didn't know what to think of tears filling Niall's eyes as he said so, but the soft smile playing on his lips wasn't something he could possibly stop looking at. "I didn't planned it, I just.. I wanted ya to meet him first, but ya know what they say 'no time like present' and I just went for it because this is all I ever wanted." he ended, and Zayn felt his own eyes wetting at those wonderful words, even though he knew it wasn't true.

"Oh darling" his mother wiped her own tears with her hand and shoot them a very fond look. "You've grown up so fast, I'm so proud of you." she said. "I'm really happy to hear that. I can tell how much you love him just seeing you two for, what, about an hour? It's really written all over you faces." she added and Zayn felt kinda bad for lying to her, because obviously Niall wasn't in love with him (not that Zayn was in love himself of course, because he wasn't either, he was definietely not, not even a slightest bit) and he hated the thought of her finding it out finally.

After that it was pretty much settled. Niall's parents approving their planning on getting married and asking more questions about how they've met and Greg bitching a bit about Niall not telling him earlier, but approving their relationship as well anyway.

The night came faster than expected and since it was obvious to everyone that they were sleeping together, no one even proposed to Zayn a bed or a couch and it made him a tiny bit uneasy, but they were sleeping together since the very beginning so this ridiculous feeling was just confusing as hell to him and most of all pointless. He didn't say anything though, just letting Niall grab his hand and lead him to his room. They brushed their teeth and took turns showering before crawling under the duvets in the large bed, but stayed at the oppossite sides of it.

"You wanna back out, Zee?" muttered Niall quietly when the other lad was already sure he fell asleep.

"Nah, I'm just... just worried I guess." he replied, looking at him hesitantly.

"Why'd you be worried?" Niall faced him with raised in surprise eyebrows.

"Your parents are lovely, Ni, I don't wanna dissappoint'em" he said with a small shrug. "They're so open and welcomin' and they're so happy for us and what? What we're gonna tell'em - we're lyin', you don't love me while they think you do and it's gonna break their hearts when they find out and -"

"They won't." Niall cut in firmly. "It's okay Zee, I understand, but - they won't, trust me." he assured him calmly. "Now, c'mere, wanna cuddle." he added with a smile spreading on his pretty face. And Zayn didn't know what to do for the milionth time probably. If it only could be real... "C'mere, c'mere, let me enjoy havin' a husband at least for a tiny bit, I didn't kiss ya properly in what feels like ages!"

* * *

When Niall woke up everything was blurred and there was really hot in there. He blinked a few times realising it was most definietely because of the body pressed beside him and adjusting the brightness in his room. It took him a minute to come to his senses. He was in his own bed, at home and there was Zayn with him, his husband (or maybe a fiacne, since they were pretending to only be engaged, not married yet) - he reminded himself letting his eyes wander to the tanned and beautiful boy laying in his bed and curling his hand around his waist. "I can't believe you're real." Niall whispered to his ear, kissing him on his temple. He knew Zayn wouldn't wake up before noon anyway, so he wasn't scared of him hearing his words. "If ya only knew how much ya mean" he muttered again shaking his head and snuggling in closer, almost climbing on top of the other man, because he just felt like no matter how close they were, it was still not close enough. He heard Zayn letting out a light sleepy moan and it only made him want to be the reason of more moans, more desperate ones, and it took everything in him not to just wake up this wonderful boy with a mornirning blow job, because, hell, that would be probably really inappropriate and he didn't want to fuck this all up.

Zayn woke up about an hour later and there was already breakfast on his bedside table and a coffee, just like he liked it. He let out a pleased murmur taking in the nice scent of his favourite drink. He thought of home, before he remembered where he actually was and who was the one to make him this. "Thank you" he choked out opening his eyes wide and looking at Niall smiling at him warmly while laying on the bed already in obscenely tight pants and a loose grey tank top.

"Mornin' to ya too" replied Niall smiling wider, ignoring his words of gratefulness completely. "Look, we only spent togetha, like what, two or three weeks? And I already know yer sleepin' schedule well enough to make ya breakfast just in time before ya wake up!" he said cheerfully, proud of himself. And Zayn didn't know what to say. Because it was amazing. But it definietely shouldn't feel that good. He shouldn't like it that much. He shouldn't care. But somehow he did.

They ended up telling some old friends of Niall's about them getting married a few days later, bacause really, Niall didn't live there in like four years, so they didn't have to deal with it that much, knowing none of them was catching up with Niall's wild life anyway. He just introduced his 'husband-to-be' to them before deciding they're heading to London, to the real place where they friends were.

Saying their goodbyes was harder than expected, especially since Horan's family was that welcoming and happy for the two of them. Maura couldn't refuse herself making them food supplies for like a month or so and making them promise to call her after telling their friends and Zayn's parents, because she was really excited and wanted to meet Zayn's family probably way more than her son himself. (Well, she didn't have to worry about Zayn's parents finding out their relationship was kinda fake, like Niall did, so that was probably the reason she was so eager to finally meet them, after making Zayn telling her almost everything possible about his relatives). They gained a pat on their shoulders from Chris, and good-luck wishes from Greg and finally after about thousands of hugs and some tears maybe (but no one has to know, right?) they finally left.


	3. London, Great Britain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long break I guess, so I'm sorry... But I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy the new chapter x

When they got to London it was already evening, though it was still bright outside. They took their luggage and called a cab, deciding they're heading to Niall's, since Zayn had been living on campus and when he's dropped out for that travel of his, he's obviously ended living there, leaving flat-connected issues for later and not planning on coming back anytime soon. But staying at Niall's was perfectly fine with him, because they were supposed to pretend to be a real couple, engaged couple, so moving in together was a great part of the plan if they wanted to convince anybody that they're really getting married. 

The apartament was spacious, with a nice, bright kitchen, big bedroom with panoramic windows (just like in Horan's house - Niall had to have a thing for glass' walls it seemed), bathroom with a shower which could possibly fit in there three people, not just one, and a really nice bathtub and living room with a big comfortable couch, two armchairs, flat screen of TV and coffee table. There was everything they could possibly need. It was a big enough place for more than just two people, and Zayn was wondering why the hell would Niall want to live there just on his own, esspecially since he was such an outgoing person. 

"You wanna anythin' to eat?" The blonde asked him already opening the fridge and stuffing it with all the food they brought from his house. 

Zayn shook his head absentmindedly. "Nah, not hungry." he said finally. "I'm just - I'm, I'll lay down for a bit, a'right? Or maybe go t'sleep already because I'm pretty tired, you know -" 

"Ya, sure, I'm gonna eat somethin' but make yourself at home, ya know, it kinda is becoming your home from now on after all, so, feel comfortable an' all." Niall started babbling with a small shrugs of his shoulders, and Zayn couldn't help but laugh fondly at the lost expression on the boys face. "Ah, just - you know where everythin' is, right. Okay. So - yeah, jus' go. I left ya a clean towel and toothbrush in the bathroom, don't worry and we're sleepin' togetha in that bed in my room, in case you were wondering, s'big enough." he ended blushing slightly and the other guy couldn't find a single reason for him to blush, but he found it adorable anyway. 

They ended up staying in for a couple of days, lazily watching tv, ordering takeouts when too lazy to even reheat the food from the fridge and talking about anything and everything at the same, before they finally decided to set up some meetings with their friends. It was a month since they've started this whole thing, but both of them could tell it felt like a lot lot longer. It felt like half a year at the very least, because of the large amount of time they were spending constantly together. They were practically married already (well, they really were) and it did feel like it because of that constant present of one another. It wasn't even that much of a surprise that they already knew all the silly things like their favourite food, perfectly made tea or coffee, sides of bed they prefered (good that they didn't pick the same one), their favourite clothes, books, movies, the way they dealt with problems, things that were annoying them the most and those that were making them laugh, things that they hated and those that they loved, and all that stuff you're supposed to figure out after years long relationship. They didn't need to really prepare themselves for the coming out to their friends - they were already prepared enough after just one month of this whole "engagement" thing of theirs. Maybe playing questions at nights instead of having sex helped with that one actually. (Not that they didn't want to have sex, but that's what they would say if you asked them, really. Becuase _why_ _would_ _they_ _want to_ _have_ _sex with_ _that_ _stranger_?! Obviously..) But there was a lot of kissing at least. A lot. Usually in the ' _just_ _to_ _feel_ _more_ _comfortable_ _with_ _it_ _,_ _so_ _it_ _wouldn't_ _feel_ _weird_ _in front of the_ _others_ _'_ way, but who cares if you get to make out on a daily basis with the hottest person you've ever seen! 

"Ni - Niall - Niall, stop, for fuck's sake, we should get goin' like five minutes ago if we wanna be there anytime near the time we're supposed to!" Zayn exlaimed trying to untagle himself from the other lad's embrace. "Hands off of me you silly bastard!" he yelled when Niall only pulled him in closer, but the little smirk forming on his lips gave him away. 

"You love it, you donut." the blonde replied smugly and kissed the tip of his nose, before letting him go finally, and slipping his shoes on. "C'mon then, let's go." he said and made his way to the exit not waiting for a response. 

They got to Nandos in about 15 minutes and of course the others were already waiting. It was Niall's idea to get there the four of them all at once, even though Zayn was more than doubtful at this proposition. They choose only their closest friends, so it was Liam and Nick on the Niall's side and Harry and Louis on the Zayn's side.  They had a reservation for the six of them so it wasn't really hard to find each other, but it would probably be way less awkward if the most interested in the meeting would have got there first and greet their friends properly, instead of leaving them to the small talks they had to get through with people they were meeting for the first time while waiting for Zayn and Niall. However maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all, cause it turned out they dealt with it pretty well if the smiles on their faces and loud lively conversation was anything to go by. 

"Good to see yer gettin' along, lads" yelled Niall approaching their table with a wide grin and sparkling eyes. "I'm Niall by the way." he added and stretched out his hand in the Louis' and Harry's direction. They shook it immidietly and said their names in response. "And this is Zayn." Niall said to Liam and Nick, embracing his husband affectionatelly. They sat together in the corner, Niall's arm still around Zayn's waist. "Hope it wasn't too awkward in here." 

"Actually, me and young Harold here -" started Nick. 

"His name is Harry!" Louis cut in annoyed. 

"I know, silly." Nick frowned at him incredulously. "So, like I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, me and young Harold here has known each other quite a while now, and appearently Louis also has been friends with our Liam, so, no, not too awkward." he explained. 

"Good," Niall nodded still grinning like an idiot much to everyone's surprise. "So, we're here for a reason guys, but first - food, because I'm starving, and I ain't talkin' before I get to order everythin' this place serves." 

They took their menus and decided what each of them wanted to order. A waitress came along and took their orders and then they were left waitning for their food. "So, who'll tell me what's the big deal now?" asked Louis leaning agaist his chair. Everyone's attention focused again on the couple in the corner. 

"Well, it'll be me then, I guess." Zayn sighed loudly. Niall's hand squeezed his thigh reassuringly. "I really don't want you to think I didn't trust you or whatever may cross your mind after that, I promise, it's not it, okay?" he asked and they nodded at it impatiently. "So I might have not tell you quite important thing 'bout me, cuz I just wasn't ready, ya know? It jus' never felt like the right time an'all, and -" 

"Zayn, spit it out!" Harry and Louis said at the same time and both chuckled at it lightly. 

"Me and Niall are gettin' married." he blurted. The four of them gaped at them in shock with their mouths wide opened. 

"You what?!" 

"Niall you didn't -" 

"Zayn, when were you going to -" 

"What the fuck you guys didn't even -" 

"Shut the fuck up ye feckin' cunts, give'im some time to expain it, will ya!" Niall yelled at them leaving them dumbfounded with their eyes widened. 

"Who the fuck even are you!" yelled Louis back after a second of consternation. 

"Louis, leave'im be you bastard! I know I should tell you both earlier, I jus', it's just happened a'right?! I didn't expect - I mean, I should tell you I'm gay long time ago -" 

"Oh shit, you didn't even tell'em you're gay?!" Nick laughed at that and added shoving Niall playfully "You're not that bad of a friend in the comparison then." 

"Thanks mate, really." Niall shook his head disbelievingly and reached his hand for Zayn's focusing again on what Zayn was saying. 

"Well, yeah, I did not tell you that, but, like I said, I just wasn't prepared for this all, and - well, so I was datin' Niall for quite a long time now.. like, two an'a half a year I guess -" 

"What the fuck, Niall, what is he saying, you've hidden this from us for over two years!?" Nick looked at him incredulously expecting something really good for an explenation. 

"Well, we wouldn't be gettin' married after, what, a month-long relationship, right?" Niall said cooly. "And it's not like ye lot didn't know he was, like, my biggest crush ever from the moment I set my eyes on him, so" he added with a small shrug.  

"Oh, so this is that _hottie_ of yours!" exclaimed Liam excitedly. "I see how it is. And those cheekbones, you didn't lie to me."  he nodded smugly. "Though you might have told us you were actually dating him, why didn't you?" 

"Couldn't really out him before he was prepared for it, right? Everyone deserves for comin' out on their own in their time, ya know? It wouldn't be fair, so.. had to keep my mouth shut, kinda." 

"Still didn't prevent you from being head over heels for him, muck about with that heart eyes of yours, talking about the _hottie_ to everyone kind enough to listen."  

"Niall, did you really call me that?" Zayn looked at his husband disbelievingly. 

"See, this is exactly the reason enough not to tell you anything, Liam. I didn't tell ya so you wouldn't embarrass me just like you always -" 

"Yes, he undoubtely did." confirmed Liam cutting in. "But I see how you got the idea, Niall, cause sure he is hot, like, really hot, and actually, if he wasn't already taken I would certainly try to hit on him." he added playfully, poking Niall on his ribcage. 

"Hey, I can hear you!" Zayn laughed at that surprised. "You better don't say such things, Leeyum, cause I might actually consider leaving my fiance and take you up on that." he said with a smirk playing on his lips. 

"You wouldn't, babe." Niall said with a wink and kissed him on the cheek. 

"How could you tell? His quite fit, ya know." Zayn raised his eyebrow. 

"I heard you moaning my name in your dream last night." Niall replied offhandedly. 

"No you didn't." Zayn snapped horrified. 

"Yes, I did, but it's not like it was the first time anyway, besides -" 

"Oh really, do you wanna hear about the time _you_ were -" 

"No talking about your sex life!" interjected Louis alarmed, seeing this conversation wasn't going in the right direction. 

"Zayn, don't tell'em _that_ _!"_ Niall exclaimed at the same time. 

"What _that_ _?"_ Nick, Louis and Harry asked simultaneously. 

"Yeah, what _that_ _?"_ repeated Zayn confused. 

"You know, _that_ _."_ Niall said again with a special emphasis on the last word. 

"Oh, _that_ _.._ _THAT,_ _oh_ _,_ I see! Yeah, delifinietely not talking about that." dark haired boy nodded solemnly. 

"What _that_ _,_ guys, come on, what are you talking about?" Louis was fidgetting in impatience. 

"No talkin' about sex life, your own words Lou, so delifinietely no talkin'bout _that_ _."_  

"C'mon, Niall, he's taking his words back, you've got to tell us now!" Nick waved his hands for an emphasis. 

"Nah, not tellin' ya, deal with it." the other guy replied smugly and leaned on his husband's shoulder.  

Fortunatelly their food arrived as if on cue and the topic was mercifully dropped. They took their orders and moved to the more important stuff like how had they met and who was the one to propose. 

"Yeah, that one's quite interesting, Zayn." Harry said eagerly. "How did it really happen, huh? You didn't even tell us you had a boyfriend and here we are meeting your fiance!" 

"Blame Niall for that one actually." Zayn replied raising his hands in fake innocence. 

"Hey, hey, hey" interjected said blonde "It just felt like the right time, a'right? I mean, he was quite stressed over school stuff, ya know" he started explaining to the others. "Didn't wanna do that an'all, and I just.. I told him to drop out actually, because I saw it was killin' my baby and I didn't want that. We had enough money for a time being anyway and I just wanted him to be happy." he said with a soft expresion on his face, as if it was the sincerest truth. "So I took him on that holidays of ours and it just kinda happened, ya know? I wanted to tell our parents and ye all first, but... couldn't really wait, now, could I? I didn't really plan it. Well, I was thinkin' bout it, obviously, but not really planning anything and then.. I just couldn't wait any more, I wanted him all to myself and with our plans on moving in together it was only a matter of time anyway and I wanted to do it properly and... and he just.. and he agreed makin' me the happiest person in the whole world." he ended, brushing Zayn's cheekbones with his thumb and smiling at him warmly. 

"You sappy little shit." Zayn shook his head at him fondly. 

"Geez, they're so cute." cooed Harry. 

"Shut up." was Zayn's only reply, before he leaned in and kissed Niall chastely.  

"Aw, babe." Niall hold onto his neck to kiss him once again and added "Just look at ya, lookin' like a proper badboy sometimes, but in reality  such an awful softie is what you are." Niall said with one last peck to his lips. 

The rest of the evening passed by in a really pleasant atmosphere, the six of them getting along really well, talking endlessly and laughing loudly at everything and nothing in particular. They set up their next meeting deciding on some clubbing next time and parted their ways with huggs for their goodbyes. Zayn couldn't think of the last time he was that happy. 

"It felt so good to meet them and tell 'em, Ni." he said on their way home. "God, I feel terrible knowing any of that isn't actually true. I wish I could have this story, like, not made up, but actually living it, like, kinda wish it was my real life, you know?" he sighed tiredly, leaning against the wall while waiting for Niall to open the door. 

"It could be, you know, it could be your life." Niall replied simply, shrugging a bit and pushing the door open. 

"How do you mean?" Zayn frowned confused. 

"Just think about it." Niall shrugged again and walked inside the flat, not looking back as if he was done with that conversation, and Zayn decided not to push it. He watched as the blonde took of his shoes and then his t-shirt, throwing in somewhere and going straight to the bathroom. "'m gunna shower, wanna join me?" he asked through the entrace as if it was the most normal question in the world and they were doing it on a daily basis (which they surely did not), not even bothering with closing the door as he was stripping his clothes off. Zayn was taken aback, blushing furiously and looking everywhere but not even near the direction of the bathroom. 

"I think I'll pass." he managed to say finally, taking his own shoes off and going to the living room to sit on the couch and watch some telly. 

It didn't take long for Niall to step out of the shower and jump on the couch just in his boxers right next to Zayn, dripping his wet hair on the other boy's shoulder. 

"You're wet." commented Zayn uselessly, wincing his lips at the feeling of cold water damping his shirt. "Get off of me!" he squealed when the blonde guy started to wipe his head on his chest practically pulling himself on top of him, sitting in his lap. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" 

"You love me." chuckled Niall at that nuzzling his head in the crook of Zayn's neck, not commenting on his frozen posture. Dark haired boy ignored his words, slowly adjusting himself to the weight of the other guy on his thighs and deciding that changing the topic would be way better than saying anything at the sentece which was certainly meant to be a joke and definietely wasn't the reason enough for him to freak out and spill out everything he was holding back for himself, because surely Niall couldn't know anything about his real feelings, now, could he? 

"Ah, about that, what did you mean back tonight about _that_ thing? I mean, when you told me to not tell the others about it?" he asked carefully. 

"Nothing. I didn't mean anything." Niall shrugged with a grin on his face. 

"But you said -" 

"I know what I said. Look - you were obviously about to say somethin' really embarrassin' for me and they surely thought it was sometin' connected with sex as you probably heard Louis sayin', so I jus' went with it so they'd think we actually have some sex life because we surely do not." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, _oh_ _._ Better have'em thinkin' we don't wanna talk 'bout it, esspecially since they said they didn' wanna hear it anyway and now they think there is somethin' pretty interestin' goin' on, than let them know we hadn't actually even had sex yet and then figure out we're not even together, because, really, two and a half year relationship without sex? Don't think I'd manage, so." 

"Yea - yeah, you're right." Zayn sighed quietly resting his head on the back of the couch and closing his eyes. 

"Don't worry, we're gonna handle it really well." 

"Yeah, I know, jus'.. feels kinda wrong lyin' to them. Tell me why we're doin' it again?" Zayn looked at him with his eyes half opened from tiredness. 

"We can't tell'em Zee, they'd try to convince us that it's dumb, they wouldn't understand and we want'em to enjoy our weddin', not to mope around and be upset with us doing 'the biggest mistake of our lives', ya know." 

"Yeah, yeah, you're always right, Ni." Zayn mumbled drifting off to sleep. 

"Hey, babe, don't sleep yet." Niall shook the other boy lightly holding onto his shoulder. "Zayn. Zee. Babe, c'mon, you need to brush your teeth at least if you don't wanna die in the mornin', hey, jus' do that one thing and I promise to take you to bed, c'mon." he was pressing light kisses all over the boy's face. "I'll even carry ya if you wanna, c'mon." 

Finally he managed to get Zayn to stand up and walk over to the bathroom. They decided that shower could wait until the morning because dark haired boy was almost too exhausted to even hold his toothbrush properly, so after he succeeded with that one, Niall really did carry him to the bed and the last thing crossing Zayn's mind before falling fast asleep was that it was really hard not to fall for this wonderful, sweet and strong boy who cared enough to even take off his clothes so we would feel comfortable in his sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! x


	4.  Bradford, Great Britain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one's a tiny bit shorter, buuut you should like it, eh? ;) so - really hope you enjoy!

            They made a huge party for their other friends and acquaintances from studies and jobs during the weekend and then attended some more parties that were held the following week, just so they could spend more time together getting to know each other’s crews and letting the others get used to them as a couple, before they actually started on planning the visit at Zayn’s parents place in Bradford. Sure there’s that saying ‘no time like present’ but in their situation there was really no rush, not at all. Especially knowing the way it could possibly end up with.

            “I told’em we’re gonna be there tomorrow.” Zayn said after hanging up the phone, looking up from the couch he was sat on when Niall walked into the living room.

            “Should get started with packing, yeah?” The blonde suggested casually, plopping down next to his husband and kissing Zayn on the cheek. And Zayn thought briefly that it should never end, that it should just stay like this, because this was what he’s always wanted, the way they were now.

            “Yeah.” He said instead, swallowing down whatever he’s been thinking of, and attempting to get up just so he wouldn’t spend any more time on wondering about how much he enjoyed the blonde’s company.

            “Don’t go yet” Niall whined pulling him back on the couch and wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist. “I was just sayin’, didn’ mean we have to do it _now_.” He then explained. “I just got ‘ere, you should definitely have more time for me.” And then he was kissing Zayn’s jaw, neck, collarbones, God, Zayn was _so fucked._

            They ended up packing at night, because there were lots of other interesting activities occupying them during the day, like kissing maybe, and some.. _other_ stuff, that had the dark-haired boy blushing furiously and failing at even breathing. They didn’t talk much about it, because to Niall it seemed to be obvious and easy and he also seemed to be content with that, while Zayn just wouldn’t say a thing, because then he would probably end up spilling out those feelings he’s discovered some time ago. He thought he could probably make Niall have sex with him without saying _things_ if he tried and the lad wouldn’t mind at all, but that was just.. It was harder for him knowing there were actual _things_ to be said in the first place. That didn’t mean the idea was bad though, so when they finally finished stuffing their bags with clothes and already brushed their teeth he decided that taking Niall up on that long forgotten proposition he’d made about them having a shower together wouldn’t be _that_ bad of a thing after all.

            “You still up for that shower together?” he asked _almost_ managing to sound casual (but almost is the thing here), while taking off his t-shirt just to keep himself busy and perhaps to also hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.

            “Thought you’d never ask” was the only reply he received, before Niall started to undress himself too, rather faster than necessary.

            

* * *

 

            When Zayn woke up it was to the smell of hot coffee on the bedside table and warm Niall spread on top of him, peppering his face with light kisses and it was almost too much for him to bare. They did end up having sex after the very heated shower and firstly, Zayn was really impressed with himself for not spilling out all the words he’s had on the tip of his tongue as he was coming spectacularly hard, and secondly, now the boy couldn’t possibly get rid of the memory of Niall down _there_ under the hot water and then _again_ so _willing_ and _open_ and _tight_ in that exact bed they were in right now, moaning his name and with his hands all over Zayn’s body and –

            “I know you’re not sleeping, you” Niall’s voice interrupted Zayn’s dirty thoughts running through his head before it could possibly affect other parts of his body (which it already kind of did, but). And all Zayn wanted to respond with was a repeat of the _‘I love you so much’_ about billion of times, but he knew he couldn’t and wanting it so badly was just annoyingly troublesome for somebody as convinced not to say it as he was.

            “Thank you for the coffee” he choked out finally. “Again.” He added then, reminding himself it wasn’t the first time he’s been woken up like that. Although it surely was the first time he’s been woken up naked _and_ with coffee, because from what he remembered there wasn’t really anybody quite like that in his life earlier. Nobody from before was ever even close to the way Niall was with him now.

            His realization was cut short as he felt the blonde’s hand going down his waist and up to his hip, clenching onto it tightly and then Niall’s lips traveling down his body and stopping on his right nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking on it for dear life and – yeah, that would be it for the hot coffee somewhere there, long forgotten now. Zayn could definitely deal with that.

            

* * *

 

            They ended up leaving from London in the afternoon and being kind of late for the dinner. Fortunately Zayn’s parents weren’t the type of formalists and waited with it for their promised arrival. When they finally got there the whole Malik’s family was already standing in the hallway and expecting them with huge smiles on their faces. Zayn’s sisters were the first ones to jump on their brother and then there was Trisha hugging them both tightly and Yaser giving a squeeze to Zayn’s shoulder and shaking Niall’s hand firmly. That was definitely a welcoming kind of greeting.

            “The dinner is already on the table, so take your shoes off, wash your hands and come straight to the dining room, yeah?” Zayn’s mother said with a smile and just like that everybody moved from their way to the other room.

            “You stressed?” Zayn asked quietly.

            “Nah, I’m okay, pretty much.” Niall shrugged slightly, hands in his pockets. “You?”

            “A bit. They’re my family after all.” He replied.

            “They love ya” Niall counted then, pulling his hands out of the pockets in his pants and taking Zayn’s face in them. “They won’t judge ya. Don’t worry. And I’m here, yeah?” he then kissed him on the lips briefly.

            “Aww” they heard from the hallway (Zayn’s sister, Waliyha cooing at them) and that was enough of an encouragement for them to finally get in there and do what they were supposed to do.

            The dinner went quite good until they got to the uncomfortable questions as expected. They’d both suspected it’d be awkward and not as easy as at Horan’s place and unfortunately their assumptions were just about right.

            “So, Zayn, how come you didn’t tell us you had a boyfriend yet?” Doniya asked first, giving them _the look_ and raising her eyebrows.

            “Yeah, and how long have you been together exactly?” Trisha piped in immediately.

            “Um, like, good over two years now?” the dark haired boy responded uncomfortably with a small shrug of his shoulders.

            “Over two – what?!” Safaa, Waliyha and Doniya cried out all at once while Trisha covered her mouth looking at Yaser who’s eyes looked suspiciously wide now.

            “Um- we, kinda – yeah” Zayn shrugged again and looked away embarrassed. Niall squeezed his hand tightly and then decided to at least try to save the situation.

            “It’s not that he was purposely hiding it or somethin’, s’just –“

            “You can’t be serious, are you?” Yaser cut in bluntly. “Son, why wouldn’t you tell us about it when you came out to us? You know we accepted you all along and wouldn’t have minded if you said it straight away! Why would you hide it for so long, Zayn!”

            “I don’t – I don’t know, okay!” Zayn exclaimed exasperatedly. “You know I only came out to my friends about a few weeks ago too, so, it’s not like they’ve known about Niall much before you.” He then added as an afterthought.

            “Oh, I see how it is” Yaser stated bitterly.  “He’s been your dirty little secret, hasn’t he?”

            “Wha – whoa, dad, no, it’s – God, it’s not like that, c’mon da!” Zayn cried out astonished with the accusation, but realizing at the same that probably you could think just that hearing all this, because, really, how did that sound and how could he explain it now..

            “Like what then?”

            “I just – I didn’t know how to –“

            “Okay, okay” Trisha cut in trying to save the situation somehow. “So what exactly made you finally decide to come out to your friends and introduce your boyfriend to us?” she asked and that had both Zayn and Niall mirroring each other’s horrified expressions.

            “I don’t think it’s a good idea to –“ Zayn started but Yaser cut in with a:

            “C’mon, Zayn, it’s not like we're gonna hear one of you has got pregnant or somethin’ so I don’t think there’s anything you would have to hide anymore.”  But before Zayn could respond to that, Niall rushed out with:

            “Let’s not talk about that just yet, yeah? I think I’ve got some explanation to make too, because as you probably can guess this whole thing takes two to blame, right? So, like, I haven’t been prepared to have this ‘meeting the parents’ thing earlier too, because that’d have meant we’d have to also visit my parents and, like, looking back to the previous relationship I had, it had all ended bad, and they’d been sick worried about me, and I just didn’t want Zayn to meet them before I was 10 thousand percent sure about us and all. I know that’s silly, right?” he shrugged and then leaned in to kiss Zayn’s cheek fondly. “But I am one billion percent sure now so” he finished.

            “Okaaay” Doniya said slowly. “So does that mean – ?” she dragged out leaving the implied question to hang in the air.

            “Does that mean what?” Safaa asked curiously, while Yaser and Trisha faked coughing, looking a bit awkward on their seats.

            “Yes, it does, so, like, that’s the response to the previous question I guess?” Zayn said coolly with yet another shrug.

            “But _what_?” Safaa repeated glaring at them expectantly and waiting for the answer with impatience.

            “We’re getting married, kiddo.” Niall let out cheerfully looking at her with a wide smile spreading across his face. The smile that faded just about half a second later when he realized five pairs of eyes were now wide and staring at them in shock and a loud “ _Eeeeh???!!!_ ” escaped the Malik family’s mouths.

            “W-what? Wasn’t that what you were asking about?” Niall looked at them confused, getting anxious by the second.

            “What? No, God, I was asking if you already told your parents then!” Doniya exclaimed defensively.

            “Well, s’pose we guessed it wrong, babe” Zayn summed it up unbothered. “But I was thinking the same, like, what would she be possibly asking about if not that, yeah?” he added, leaning his head on Niall’s shoulder and kissing his chin under the jaw line. “Anyway” he then remembered they were not alone and there were still five people glaring at them and waiting for some explanations. “So, like, you asked me why I’m introducing Niall to you now, if I didn’t wanna before and, like, that’s, kind of, the main reason? I mean, Niall has proposed to me a few months ago and –“ he said scratching at the nape of his neck uncomfortably. “And I said yes?” he almost asked, as if he wasn’t sure if that was the correct answer. “So, I guess I wanted to invite y’all to the wedding, and that’d be kinda weird and awkward if you didn’t know there even was a wedding in the first place, not to mention the very person I am about to marry.”

            “Not that this is any less weird when you’re telling us now instead of two years ago as you should.” His dad stated.

            “Not that we are not happy for you, _dad_.” Doniya piped in looking at Yaser pointedly.

            “Oh, well, yeah, of course we are, I was just saying –“

            “Exactly that, that we are happy.” Trisha joined in, cutting her husband short with a tight smile on her lips as if saying _shut the fuck up already_ somewhere in between and that had Yaser sighing loudly but giving up all of his doubts finally.

            “Fine, fine.” He said with a roll of his eyes. “Is there any dessert?”

            The rest of the evening went quite smooth and had both Zayn and Niall relaxing, especially after the most uncomfortable topics were mercifully dropped finally and everybody could enjoy the dessert and some small talk without having to stress out over the things that could possibly go wrong this time. And when they were finally going to bed, holding hands and trying ‘not to look suspicious’, Zayn couldn’t help but smile widely, feeling happy and for once letting himself not to doubt anything at all (just this one time).


	5. The Universe, Las Vegas for the second time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea for the epilogue from the very beginning and this is actually how the story even started so like, i didn't even know how to get to that ending I wanted from the very start so.. I guess it's not perfect and maybe it's awkward and I shouldn't have cut it like that but - hope you enjoy, because I'm really happy to finish it here and I hope you like it just like I do! x

            Zayn has heard Niall saying he loved him about billion of times but if you asked him about that very first time he’s heard it, he would still be able to describe it perfectly as if it’s just happened right that moment or perhaps ten minutes ago. They’d been back in London that time, in some club, partying with their friends. It’d been in public, but Niall had dragged him to the dance floor and wouldn’t let anyone else hear it, whispering it straight into Zayn’s ear during their little dance. At the time Zayn hadn’t know how to react to that so he’d just kissed him passionately on the lips and brought their bodies together even closer, letting it go unspoken, before he would embarrass himself with an outburst of his feelings. And it hasn’t changed since then, because Zayn still didn’t know. Whenever Niall would say it, there wasn’t real response Zayn could come up with. And it wasn’t because he didn’t love him, because _of course_ he did. It was because he didn’t understand. He didn’t know why would Niall say such a thing and the only answer he could come up with was ‘for publicity’ and ‘to be more convincing’. So that’d be it for responding with his real feelings. He _couldn’t_ say it back, because to him it wasn’t pretend anymore. It meant something.

            They were in Netherlands, after already visiting Norway, Sweden, Finland, Austria, Spain, Portugal, Monaco and Italy somewhere in between, when it got to him again. They had this incredible plan to visit as much as it was only possible in their time before the second marriage because that was their honeymoon and their first plan anyway. Everything about it has been amazing this far and Zayn couldn’t think of anything that would make him happier. Maybe apart from Niall loving him for real, but he could easily pretend to forget about it being anything but. It was quite easy as he could still remember very clearly the night before when they’d been having sex in that fancy hotel they were staying in at the time and Niall coming into his mouth loudly with an “I love you” on his obscenely pink and swollen lips. And that was the thing, because Zayn could tell there was a difference between this and all the other ones, knowing that this one was private. But at the same time hadn’t Niall fallen asleep straight after? And isn’t everyone more affectionate and all big words during sex?

            They haven’t talked about it in the morning nor later, but Niall looked happy. Probably didn’t even remember any incident had happened. And if Zayn felt more and more uncomfortable with this whole deal they’d made every passing day, it was only because of his own feelings that were getting completely out of hand. But he could manage. Or maybe he couldn’t, since now they were already in Vegas again and he was totally loosing it and freaking out.

            The time flies by when you enjoy the life you live and since that was the case for him, it really felt like it had been just yesterday when he’d met Niall and now he was already there again, this time with all of his and Niall’s relatives, getting married once more, officially this time, for their friends and families’ sake.

            It was an incredible place, and everyone was already there being all happy for them and excited for the upcoming wedding, but as for Zayn, this was getting more and more terrifying by the second, because there were still those stupid things he hadn’t managed to admit out loud just yet and although a single thought of bringing them up finally was already freaking him out, he felt a whole lot unfair towards his husband for having this ceremony out there without telling him things he should have said at the very beginning. And that’s probably why he was approaching the guy cautiously now, trying to get the courage to say something and fighting for his voice not to shake.

            “Niall.” No answer. “Niall.” He repeated, but Niall seemed to be completely lost in his thoughts, looking around the place with an excited glow in his eyes and a smile on his beautiful face. “Niall!”

            “What?” the blonde guy snapped out of his thoughts finally.

            “We have to call off the wedding.” Zayn said looking away.

            “What?” Niall asked incredulously now, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

            “We have to call it off, we have to –“

            “And why on earth would we do that?!” Niall exclaimed getting more and more startled with this ridiculous conversation.

            “I can’t, Niall, I – I love you.” Zayn choked out finally, blush creeping up his cheeks and head bowed down in embarrassment. So it was finally out there. And Zayn was ready for the storm that was supposed to come just after.

            “Yeah, I know, and what with that?” Niall asked again even more confused than before, and that definitely wasn’t what Zayn had expected.

            “I love you, Niall, don’t you get it?” he hissed at that waving his hands for an emphasis.

            “I do, I know it, but why is that a problem now?” the blonde guy frowned in utter understatement.

            “No Niall, you don’t understand, I mean I _seriously_ love you, like, for real, not in the pretend way we used to – I mean, I _really do_ love you and that’s just –“

            “And that’s _what_ , like, don’t people get married exactly because they _really_ love each other?” Niall looked at him disbelievingly not having any of that. “Because I’d thought that’s the main reason here to actually get married. And I’ll have you know, we already are married anyway, so I don’t see a single reason for you to freak out now.” He stated finally.

            “But _Niall_!” Zayn exclaimed incredulously. “I can’t handle it! There’s the divorce waiting after and –“

            “Divorce? What divorce?” Niall cut in furrowing his eyebrows again.

            “What do you mean _what divorce_? I mean, haven’t we planned to –“

            “Yeah, but that was over a year ago! Like, why on earth would we get a  divorce _now_?!” Niall full on yelled waving his hands in the air and getting the attention of the whole building.

            “Because I fell in love with you for _real_?” Zayn stuttered not knowing what to make out of any of that.

            “Yes, I _know_ , and that’s exactly why it’s weird to start with a divorce again, for fuck’s sake! Like, I’d understand more if you said you realized you _didn’t!_ ”

            “You – you _know_?!” Zayn’s finally got the message, his eyes getting wide with shock and mouth falling open.

            “Yes?” Niall almost asked confusedly.

            “And you – but – wait – doesn’t that – but – _how?_ ” the dark haired boy managed to choke out finally.

            “I really don’t get what you’re on about Zayn, but I hope you don’t really think that little of me, because I don’t know how blunt would I have to be to not realize you do.. I don’t know, did you think you were subtle or what? And why on earth would you try to hide it anyway? I mean, I thought you didn’t say it just because you were more of a doer kind so you doing things instead of talking was pretty understandable like, because I do have eyes for your information and not noticing _that_ would take at least being blind if not completely lacking brain, you know” Niall shook his head with a slight disgust to such a thing like that. “And like, why on earth would I involve myself so much with a person that I wouldn’t be sure loved me back. Like I’d ever tell you I loved you if I didn’t know, God.”

            “But you didn’t –“

            “What? Of course I did!” Niall cut in before Zayn even managed to finish the sentence. “Like, what the fuck, I was telling you that almost all the time! You are not telling me you didn’t know, are you!” he exclaimed waving his hands in exasperation.

            “What? That was for people, it doesn’t count like that!”

            “For people? Are you outta your mind?!” Niall yelled appalled. “Have you seriously thought I would say such a thing _just_ for _people_ to hear it?! Are you mental?! And apart from that, I did not only tell you that in public for God’s sake!”

            “What, do you mean that one time when you were coming into my mouth? You can’t be expecting me to have taken it seriously!” Zayn yelled back in utter disbelieve.

            “Yes I do expect you to! God, how blunt have you been to not realize it all that time?! Like, even if I didn’t tell you, _which I did_ , haven’t I showed you! I thought you’ve known since… almost a year now, like, that time we were meeting each other’s friends for the first time and you said you wanted this to be your life and I told you it could, like, could I even be more obvious?!”

            “What? Are you telling me that this whole time -?”

            “Yes? Like, have you not even caught up on that story of mine when I literally explained to you how the very crush I’d had for over two years was actually being you that whole time?”

            “What?! You have never told me that!” Zayn cried out in complete shock.

            “Oh God, I don’t even wanna talk about it anymore. Let’s just assume that’s settled and get married already, can we?” Niall gave in exhaustedly.

            “Um – “ Zayn shifted awkwardly. – “I believe we’ve got some explanations to do here..” he said pointing to the crowd of people listening to their little conversation (or more like loud argument).

            “That can wait.” Niall shrugged unbothered. “I fucking want to kiss my husband already. I do love you, in case you didn’t get that from what I’ve just said.” He then added. And then there followed a teasing “I love you. I do. Have you already caught up on what I’m saying? I love you, do you hear me? Zayn, Zayn, I love you!” he repeated full on making fun now. “Did you get it finally? I lo-“ and that was when Zayn cut in shutting his mouth with his hand with a:

            “Oh shut the fuck up for God’s sake, how come I even fell for such a dick in the first place, that’s unbelievable!” he growled in faux annoyance and then pulled the other guy in closer by the nape of his neck and finally, _finally_ kissed him deeply. “Let’s get re-married finally, _husband_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading and please, if this story moved you in any way, speak up, it'll really make my day! All the kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated! x
> 
>  
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr (well-fuckificare)


End file.
